


Resurrection Bay

by Pidgeon_2k19



Series: Lapis [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_2k19/pseuds/Pidgeon_2k19
Summary: When you were 30, you were trapped on an island in Alaska. You were on vacation with family when something pulled you off of the small boat you rented. Now though? You needed help. And you knew how to get it.





	1. Prologue

_"Stop resisting, darling."_

You groaned under the strain. Every single damn day for five years, Malachite constantly tested your strength. Pulling in the watery chains that allowed you to use the weight of Earth's ocean to keep Malachite at bay. You couldn't afford to lose focus for even a second. The risk of it was too high, you can't just fly off. You learned that the hard way.

_"Come on, dear. Just give in. You know you want to. Think of it! You would be an unstoppable force of nature of you hosted me. We would be the rulers of this miserable, meekly planet!"_ Malachite's sickly sweet voice echoed throughout the cavern. You growled. "Stop... telling me...what... I want! I said no...the first...hundred...times!" You shouted, voice straining with concentration. Then it hit you.

You needed help. You couldn't beat Malachite by yourself. What could a 35 year old do against something like Malachite? It was hilariously impossible. So you decided to make a signal.

* * *

 "Natasha. Wake up."

The redhead groaned. She didn't like being interrupted on her day off. But nonetheless, Natasha got up. "What is it, Steve? I'm trying to sleep here." Steve sighed. "Can you come to the meeting room? Tony said he just got a distress signal." Steve replied.

Natasha got up and stretched. "Any idea on where it came from?" She asked tirelessly. "Resurrection Bay, Alaska. Could be a serious once from the sounds of it." The two made their way to the meeting room, the rest off the Avengers already present. "Oh look," Loki sighed. "They finally came."

"Oh joy. Now I can play this." Tony sighed. He pressed a button and the message started to play.

_"If you're listening to this, my name is Y/n L/n. I'm 35 years old, and I am currently being held captive in Resurrection Bay in Alaska. I haven't seen her, but I learned her name. Her name is Malachite. Right now, I'm holding her down with the weight of the Earth's ocean along with chains. I can't waste any time away from them. So, if you get this message, bring vibranium chains. Vibranium is very conductive, so if I can get an electric charge running through them, that should keep her down._

_"If you manage to find me, don't bother to even talk to me until the job is done. Then, and only then, will I be able too speak to you properly. One more thing, and write this down. There is an island in the middle of the bay. There's a path leading to a cavern. File out. Don't, I repeat, don't stay from the path. You do that, and you won't be seen alive again."_

And with that chilling note, the message ended. "Well," Clint coughed. "Let's go save her."

 


	2. Call For Back-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one year of unconsciousness, you finally get to meet the people who saved you properly.

Hours went by. You struggled to not respond to Malachite's taunts. It was almost dark outside when you heard footsteps and voices. You smiled. They came, they actually came! 

You groaned as your face mad of concentration, not looking at the people who came in. You felt the chains be lifted off of you. You rolled to the side, grabbing the chains and sending an electric shock through them. Malachite's pained cries echoed throughout the cavern. 

You collapsed someone, catching you in the process. "Are you okay, Y/n? Do you need any medical attention?" A smooth male voice asked you. You gave a tired smile. "I'm... fine. Just need... a little... nap."

After that, you were out like a light.

_One Year Later..._

You woke up in a medical bay.

An IV was hooked up to your arm, and for some reason, you felt a heavy weight on your chest. You tried to sit up, only to hear a loud huff. You felt this feeling before on your 29th birthday. You could only smile. 

"Hey, Oreo. What are you doing in here?" You rose your hand to pet the black and white corgi laying on your belly. Before Alaska, Oreo used to be your emotional support dog due to... unpleasant reasons.

"Oh, your parents came by while you were out. They let Oreo stay the night with you." 

You looked over to see a man with a purple dress shirt, slacks, and glasses. "Hey. Bruce, right?" You tried to guess from your moments of consciousness. 

Bruce smiled. "Yeah, that's me. Glad to know you didn't suffer from amnesia. The others are waiting in the lounge." He smiled. 

You looked at the pile of clothing sitting on the chair. A grey t-shirt, red and black flannel, jeans and sneakers. The perfect combination. "I'll leave so you can get changed." Bridesmaid politely, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Quickly and quietly, you changed into the clothes given to you by your loving parents. Oreo followed you loyally out the door and to the elevator after you were done. Of course, (and thankfully) there was a button labeled 'Lounge'. 

You sighed, pressing the button.  _Free._ That's what you were now. Free from Malachite, free from not constantly having to focus. The ding of the elevator deterred you from your train of thought. The doors opened and you stepped out into the floor. 

On each of the couches and chairs were the people you figured rescued you. "Sorry. I only know some of you, not all. But still I... thank you for getting me out of that hellhole." You smiled.

"Well, it would've been rather rude to leave you there. I know you know me, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Sam, Clint, Bruce, Loki, and Tony. The others are Wanda, Pietro, Vision, Rhodey, and Peter. And seeing as how you didn't elaborate on how you got stuck in Alaska, could you possibly tell us how?" Natasha stated carefully. 

You felt the oncoming storm of sadness, willing it back to where it came from. "Not yet. Maybe when I'm comfortable with explaining it to you."

Thor got up from his seat and walked towards you. You did nothing but raised a brow. Thor extended his hand behind you, most likely willing his hammer to him. 

You could hear the whoosh of Mjolnir, your reflexes kicking in to catch the hammer in midair. Gasps were quickly exchanged across the room. You gave Thor his hammer back and stared him down, with Thor returning the favor.

He smiled, lifting you up into his shoulders. "I like this one! We're keeping her on the team!"

Tony sighed. "Point Break, we were already putting her in the team. This is nothing new."

"Oh."

You laughed. "Jeez, you guys. What made you guys choose that decision?" Tony winked at you like he knew something you didn't. And with Tony being, well,  _Tony_ , he probably did. "Oh, trust me. You're qualified for this shit. Now, let's get you to your room."


	3. Room For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're now an official Avenger. Now what? Get asked out on a date by Steve Rogers that's what.

Peter eagerly showed you to your room, continuously asking questions about you. "So, you're basically the Avatar from 'The Last Airbender'." Peter guessed. You smiled at him. In another time, you could see him as your little nerdy brother.

"Something like that. I just have a very high tolerance for things like heat, cold, rough terrain, pain. Stuff like that. In fact, I can't really get hurt since I can regenerate parts of my body."

Peter gasped, childlike wonder and innocence filling his face. Yup, you are  _definitely_ going to protect this kid. "Wow, that's so  _cool_!" You sighed happily at his reaction. "Yeah, it kind of is. Anyway, is this my room?"

Peter nodded. "Yup. You're next to Steve. He's not too loud, so you'll be just fine."

You nodded and smiled. You walked into the rather large room and smiled. All your stuff from home and college form was nearly placed as you liked it, including the large reptile tank that was housing the seven-foot-long ball python who you named Potato. "Gotta love that one parent who's a neat freak." 

You smiled. " Thanks for showing me to my room, Peter. You're a big help. Just let me get settled in." Peter smiled and gave you a thumbs up. "No problem, Y/n!" He walked out, officially giving you privacy.

You laid down on the bed, contemplating the series of events that happened prior to you being here that happened over a year ago.

* * *

 

Free. That's what you were now.

Finally. You were free. This is what you strived for. What you wanted and craved ever so badly for five years. _And now that I have it,_ you thought, _what am I going to do with it?_ Thoughts like this ran through your head until a knock on your door startled. "Y/n? Mind if I come in?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah sure." You answered, sitting up in your bed. Steve walked into your room. "It's comfy in here," Steve remarked happily. " I like it."

You smiled, genuinely interested in the compliment given to you. "Thanks, Steve. My mom came by to do this for me. She must've gotten my stepdad to handle Potato, otherwise, she wouldn't be here." You laughed. Steve smiled.

The weird part? You  _liked_ that smile he gave you. It was that same smile that you saw when he talked to you when you were awake. That smile made you feel better 90℅ of the time, and you didn't know why.

Steve cleared his throat. "So, uh. I was thinking we could maybe go out sometime? Maybe over some coffee."

You raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is this a date you're asking me out on, Rogers?"

 Steve blushed. "N-no, not at all. I just... wanted to get to know you better, see how you feel about this whole situation you're in." He clarified. You made a noise of acknowledgment.

"Hmm. Well, I talked to Tony today. We all have a mission this coming six or so months, so not that. Maybe tomorrow? I'm not really doing anything then."

 Steve perked up. "Wait, are you actually saying yes?" You nodded and shrugged, effectively hiding the small smile you had. "Yeah, pretty much. I mean, we're just hanging out, so it's no big deal. Tomorrow it is?"

 He smiled. "Tomorrow it is."

* * *

Squealing came from outside when Steve left your room. "Holy shit, did that just happen?" A voice you recognized as Natasha's questioned. "I don't know, this is the first time I'm even 'shipping' people, Natasha!"

You could only sigh. Not only was Natasha eavesdropping on you, but she dragged Thor into it too.

"You know that I can hear you, right? Might as well just come in." You groaned. You are  _never_ going to hear the end of this.

 


	4. Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating and the short chapters! Final exams are coming in and I have to cram my atom sized brain.

Thor and Natasha walked inside.

 "Sooo, what did he ask you?" Natasha poked. You contemplated on whether or not to lie, but seeing as they basically heard  _everything_ , you figured it would be finite. You shrugged and took a swig of beer Tony has bought for you once you got out of the intensive care unit. 

"Just wanted to hang out over coffee. Nothing special, really." Once again, the squealing commenced. "That's amazing, Y/n! Stark and Romanov are always telling Steve to get out more. Who knew he'd ask you out on a date!" Thor laughed.

You almost choked on your beer and blushed. "W-wait, what? No, no, no, I never said this was a date. We're hanging out as only  _friends,_ Thor. Nothing else." 

 Natasha grinned. "Sure, 'just friends'. Not like you spent you conscious moments talking to him, and  _definitely_ not like Steve spent all of his free time taking care of you for almost an entire year and a half after we rescued you." She sarcastically "agreed" with you.

You sighed. "Look, I understand that he took care of me for over a year, and I'm grateful. I just... need to know if this whole thing is gonna end up the same way as my last relationship, with me being heartbroken."

 Natasha sighed. "Y/n, look. Steve is a good guy. If anything he'll probably end up killing your ex for leaving you." Thor nodded in agreement.

"And if he  _does_ break your heart, just let us know. Now, enough rambling! We must prepare you for your date!"

* * *

 "So, you finally asked her out, Spangles?"

Steve sighed. "I don't know if she likes me for sure, Stark. It's not a date either." Tony shrugged. "Oh well. Whatever you want to call it. Did you know Y/n was in the Marines?" Tony casually stated while taking a sip of whiskey.

"Wait, what?" Steve blinked. Y/n didn't say anything about used to be in the Marines when they talked. "Yup. Used to be a captain too. I managed to dig up some old SHIELD files on her, and oh boy is she something else."

 Steve walked over to Tony and looked over his shoulder.

"See, our lovely Y/n was basically reserved for dangerous missions and people, only resurfacing every six months. Guessing the reason why is because of this." Tony pulled up a video file and clicked it.

The footage looked as if it was taped from a security camera. In the bottom left corner, five figures stood in a group, aiming towards something.

_"Should we send her out? I lost the signal."_

_"I think we need to do it regardless, jackass! It's literally raining bullets on us!"_

A low, inhuman growl entered the audio. What came next both terrified and shocked the two men.

The creature's body was bulky, built for strength and endurance. Six legs lined in pairs across its torso. Weird, vein-like lines made flowing patterns against pitch black scales, like rivers of lava flowing against obsidian.

And its eyes... oh God its  _eyes_.

They were six of them, all just flowing with hate, heat, and anger, completely illuminating the surrounding area like prison searchlights.

 "What the hell..." Steve whispered.

The creature roared, revealing a mouth full of teeth and massive black wings. Then the video cut short.

* * *

 

"Natasha, I don't understand why we're doing this." You complained, Natasha and Thor, dragging you to a clothing store. "Because it's gonna be fun! And you need clothes that don't involve flannel and hiking boots."

 

 


	5. It's Been A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally go on a date after eleven years, so you better make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve does still have a beard in this one!

"Oh, how about this one, Y/n?" Thor picked up a blue leather jacket. 

"I mean," You smiled. "It  _is_ nice."

"Then we're buying it," Natasha announced. You looked at the price tag and winced. That jacket could pay the rest of your student loans if your parents hadn't paid them. There was no  _way_ that you could afford it!

"Uh, Nat? Not to crush your dreams of stocking my closet, but this jacket could've paid for my college tuition  _and_ my student loans." Natasha smirked, making you wonder what happened before going out and why you weren't involved.

"Oh honey," She pulled out a credit card. "That's what Tony is for."

"God bless you, Romanov."

* * *

The day continued like this, and to be honest, you didn't mind. It was... fun! Pretty soon, you had almost 20 bags of clothes. Just enough to stock up your closet and have clothing that you wouldn't need for camping.

But then came the challenging part. Hair and makeup.

It took you  _two fucking hours_ just to get hair done, even  _with_ Clint's help. And the makeup was no better. But, it was well worth the wait. "Oh, bitch," Clint exclaimed. "Steve is going to lose his absolute shit when he sees you. And knowing him, he's probably going to end up killing anyone who looks at you funny." You turned around looked at him with a look of shock. 

"Wait, what? Really?" 

"Sweety," Clint looked at you, clearly not believing that you doubted yourself. "Trust me when I say this. You look fucking gorgeous. Steve already thinks of you as quite literally the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He's never seen a bacon cheeseburger, but that's not the point. Just think of how he's gonna react to you, but with  _makeup_."

You smiled. "Thanks, Clint. I suppose I owe you one." Clint scoffed, clearly expecting more from a witty person such as yourself.

" _Suppose_? Oh, honey. I expect five-quarter pounders from McDonald's on my doorstep after this."

"I'll think about it, Barton."

* * *

A knock on your day interrupted the reading of  _Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban_. Meaning that your date was ready.

"Alright, L/n. Showtime." You muttered to yourself as you opened the door. Your mouth became slightly agape from the view in front of you. 

Steve had already looked like someone drench a Greek God in baby oil and draped the American flag over then, but now... oh god.

Now he looked like someone took all of the world's supply of handsome and innocence and injected it into Steve. His beard was reminded you of your stepdad's, which for you is a bonus. His hair was still doing that little swoopy thing that you always complimented on when you saw him back when you were in intensive care.

Thankfully, his outfit wasn't too much. Otherwise, you would've skipped the date and taken him right then and there. He had a leather jacket with a white t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Simple. But then again, simplicity can go a long way in the grand scheme of things.

Steve looked you over, also shocked at your appearance.

Your hair was thoroughly brushed, combed, and braided to one side. There was a small layer of eyeshadow and blush on your face and a small yet noticeable amount of lipstick on your lips. You had on a (more or less) casual outfit on as well, all of the clothing items picked out by Natasha, Thor, and Wanda. A lightweight hoodie, red blouse, blue mom jeans, and white converse sneakers. 

Clint was right. Steve is losing his absolute shit looking at you. How did you know? Well, your poor doorframe had small indention marks from his hand gripping it too hard. Poor thing.

"Wow. You look stunning, doll." He smiled gently.

"U-um, thanks. You look good too, Steve."

"So," He kindly stepped out the way for you to get by. "You ready to go?"

* * *

 

So far, the date was going great.

Steve had taken you out to your favorite restaurant in the city, which he couldn't have possibly have known unless your parents got involved. 

Afterward, he took you on a ride on his motorcycle, something you missed all too well. It didn't even matter where he took you, you just wanted to enjoy the ride. He stopped at a secluded area of Central Park. It was hidden by thick tree trunks and large rose bushes, complete with a bench for two.

"Steve, did you plan this out?" You smiled at him.

Steve shrugged, looking at you with joy in his eyes. "I'll never tell. At least, not on purpose, doll."

He took your hand and sat you down next to him on the bench. "So, tell me about yourself." He asked you. You chuckled, surprised at the question that he just asked of you. "Really? That's it?" Steve smirked. 

"Well, I told you everything about me during our little moments. Don't you think that you should at least return the favor and tell me something about you, doll?" Steve's voice changed, if only for a moment.

It became lower, more commanding,  _teasing_ even. That voice could ask you to commit murder, and you would do it. You blushed, looking and the ground.

"Well, I was born in Canada." You smiled, playing along with this little game.

"Really? What part?"

"Britsh Colombia. It's nice up there. Except when rains, cause once it starts raining, it won't stop for days." You laughed, and or a long moment, there was a comfortable silence between the two of you. At some point in time, Steve wrapped his large arm around your waist, with you returning the favor by laying your head on his broad shoulder.

"Hey, what's that on your arm?" 

You looked down at your arm and became still. In the process of getting comfortable, your hoodie sleeve came off, revealing the short-sleeved blouse and the assortments of scars going up and down your arm.

"Steve, I need to tell you something. Remember yesterday, when you came into my room, and I mentioned something about my step-dad?"

"Yes, of course. I remember everything you tell me."

You sighed, wondering if this was the right thing to do. "When I was younger, my mom got a divorce with my... biological dad. He did some things that left me with some severe mental breakdowns, which in turn made me get an emotional support dog. He was keen on hurting me. I never understood why.

"And as for the scars, I've had some rather unfavorable relationships in the past." You looked at the ground, trying to subdue the oncoming storm of tears threatening to escape.

Steve took your hand in his. "Doll, look at me." You looked at him through teary eyes. 

His face was no longer calm and content. It was now dead serious, no longer in a joking mood. His eyes had gone dark with anger and something else. Something that you couldn't describe. Was it protectiveness? 

Yes, that's what it was. Protectiveness.

"I want you to listen to what I'm about to say. If  _anyone_ tries to hurt you as he did, don't be surprised if I end up on the news for breaking their kneecaps," Steve brushed away a stray tear that fell on your cheek. "You didn't deserve to go through the pain he put you through."

Steve held you close, gently stroking your back. "I can say this with utmost certainty, doll. I am  _never_ going to let anything like that happen to you. _Never_."

After about fifteen minutes of Steve calming you down, you both decided that it was high time you got back to the compound. 

But on the bright side, things went well. So well, that you and Steve had planned another date.

* * *

 It was already four months into you and Steve's newfound relationship, and you can say with absolute certainty that things got intimate real fast. So fast, that Tony had to soundproof the  _entire compound_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter, guys! Just trying to get some stuff in before exams start up.


	6. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some alone time with your new (and very needy) boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL CONTAIN SMUT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

All you could think about all day was the tension building up in your belly. Typically when Steve teased you all day, you would be needier than usual and today was one of those days. All you could do was imagine getting home and seeing Steve. As soon as you arrived back at your apartment you stripped out of all of your clothes and set up a hot shower. Steve still wasn’t home to help you out, but you couldn’t wait for him.

As the bathroom began to steam up you connected your phone to the speaker to play some soft romantic music. The glass doors of the shower already began to steam up as you entered the shower. After washing your hair and body as you hummed along to your playlist you finally were ready to take care of yourself. 

You pressed your hand against the glass shower door to steady yourself as your fingers grazed your inner thighs. Closing your eyes you tried your best to imagine it was Steve’s hands teasing and touching you. You fluttered your eyes closed as the water dripped down your body. Slowly you ran your fingers up and down your folds, now surely wet from more than just the shower.

“Taking care of yourself without me?”

Your eyes shot open and wiped at the steam on the glass door in front of you to reveal Steve. He was leaning against the bathroom door flashing you a cocky smirk. You wondered how long he was there watching you.

“When did you get home?”

Steve smiled as he stepped forward, slowly taking off each item of clothing adorning his body.

“Looks like just in time.”

Once every piece of clothing of his found its way to the floor he opened the glass door stepping in behind you.

“Let me finish what you started, doll.”

You turned around as Steve stepped in the shower, now letting the warm water wash over you both. Steve pressed his chest against your back and slid his hand to wrap around your waist. He placed his hand over yours. He used his hand to direct your fingers over your wet folds. Having him guide your movements only caused you to whimper out more. You leaned forward pressing your hand and head against the warm tile wall of the shower.

Steve moved your hand aside wanting to feel you for himself. His fingers first grazed around your cunt, touching the delicate skin of your inner thighs. Your breath hitched each time his fingers grazed over you to switch to the other thigh. The needy moans you let out for him were clearly making him happy as you felt his cock harden against your ass. He positioned himself so he could grind his cock against between your cheeks. The feeling along with his hands now swiping up and down your folds sent a wave of pleasure throughout your body.

His long fingers separated your folds, taking his time to run up and down your wetness. As his fingers explored you he sprinkled your neck and shoulder with bites and kisses. You responded by grinding your ass back against his cock, helping him satisfy his own need.

“Want my fingers inside you, doll?”

Your words were shaky as you responded to him. “Yes– yes please Steve.”

He gave your shoulder a harsher bite as he inserted his pointer and middle finger into you in one swift motion. The feeling of his knuckles now pressing against you caused a sharp moan to leave your lips. You couldn’t mutter anything coherent as his fingers relentlessly pushed in and out of you. Only the sound of his name and moans filled the steamy shower. His fingers hooked up inside you, a feeling you tried to mimic when you touched yourself. His thumb soon found your bud of nerves as he flicked at your clit. You ground your ass back against him harsher as he picked up his pace.

“Needy for my fingers, aren’t ya?”

Answering him was out of the question. Every time you opened your mouth to respond the words seemed to escape you. He trailed his kisses back up your neck and bit at your earlobe as he continued to work on your wetness. His grunting in your ear only helped build up the tension in your belly. Steve’s other hand wrapped up under your breasts to hold you in place. He could feel your body slowly letting go, about to reach your high.

He palmed your breast into his hand and began to pinch your nipple under his touch. He whispered praises into your ear, how you were his girl, only he could make you feel like this, and how well you clenched around his fingers. His words only caused you to moan out louder, and needier. Steve could tell you were close to finishing as your body grew heavier into his grasp. His fingers pulled out of you and his hand slapped at your cunt.

“I know your ready to cum for me Y/N.” His fingers found your clit and he began to push up against it. Your body fell back against him. Your lips found his in a sloppy, passionate kiss. Both of you exchanged moans as he now began to tap faster at your clit. His cock was pressing harder against your ass, showing you just how good you made him feel. The wave of your orgasm hit you as Steve held you against him. It felt as if your knees were giving out as you reached your climax. He encouraged you, whispering against your lips how beautiful you looked when you cum for him.

You turned around placing your hands on his chest as you came down from your orgasm. Pressing a kiss to his lips you fluttered your eyelashes against his.

“You always take care of me so well.”

Steve tugged on your bottom lip and then grinned against your lips. He then dropped to his knees, pushing your back against the shower wall. Your hands intertwined into his hair, bringing his face up to look at you.

“Oh Y/N, I’m just getting started.”


	7. Rise Of Emotions and Kaijus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps you calm down after an unexpected surge of emotions by making you fight him. Only this time, it was Thor's turn to feel your wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a long ass chapter, so buckle up fuckers. Also, I just went to go see Godzilla: King of the Monsters and now I'm inspired to make another aspect of this series! So if you've already seen the movie and you spot some similarities, you now know why! (Also I'm leaving Mothra as her Japanese name because I love her and I'm absolute trash.)

It's been about four and a half months since you and Steve got serious. You enjoyed your dates, you did. But still, there was something about being in public like that makes you feel off, insecure. Angry. Not at anything or anyone in particular, but at... well,  _her_. You were angry at her for kidnapping you, manipulating you, using you, _everything_.

You sighed. You needed to get your emotions under control before everyone in the entire damn compound collapsed into a fit of tears and sadness. You quickly changed into a pair of leggings and a Canadian flag tank top. You grabbed your phone and water bottle. You made your way to the elevator and pressed the button for the training room, plugging in your earbuds and pressing play. Gymnopedie No. 1 started to play.

* * *

 For a short time, you started to wonder why she did it. Why Malachite chose to kidnap you...

The elevator door opened, disrupting your train of thought. "Oh, I didn't know you were here, doll."

You looked up to see Steve smiling softly at you, his eyes glimmering with joy. "Hey, Steve. I just about to go to the training room to see if you were there, maybe doing some training myself."

Steve smiled, stepping into the elevator with you. He gently took hold of your waist and held you close. It's what he does when it's just the two of you alone. No team to bother you, no meetings to go to. Just you two. "Y'know," Steve chuckled. "I was about to go to your room to see if you were there. Funny thing is, I was about to ask you to come train with me."

"Guess I ruined your plan, Captain." You smirked, loving Steve's reactions when you called him 'Captain' in a non-work setting. The way he struggled to control himself, having to leave the room before he did something you rather enjoyed.

Steve blushed. "Hey, now. Don't start that here, doll. Remember what happened last time?"

"Ah, how could I forget? I couldn't walk for three days afterward."

"Not what I was talking about, baby."

You both laughed, but quickly entered a period of silence. It was a comfortable one. Like you have been doing this for years instead of only four months.

"Hey, doll. I have a question," Steve started, suddenly changing in personality. Normally, his voice was firm, commanding, and hearable. Now, it was soft and gentle like how he talked when he pulled you out of certain bad moments. "Yeah, go ahead Steve," You whispered as if someone outside of your conversation was listening to every word being spoken.

Steve looked at you, his eyes soft and comforting. "You don't have to answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable, doll. It's just... you never really told me what you did before you joined the team. Don't you think we should at least keep the secrets to a minimum?"

You sighed. As much as you hated to admit it, Steve was right.

"Well, I was in the marines for about eleven years or so. Before that, I... had a friend. She was in the air force and her plane... she..." You felt your eyes start to water and tear up. It was at this exact moment that Steve held you a little more tightly. He kissed you on the forehead, allowing you to let the tears fall down your cheek and submerging your vision in shades of blue.

At the beginning of your relationship with Steve, when you had moments like this, Steve would be affected too, crying your tears with you. Now, because this happened quite often, he only shed one single tear. "S-steve, please don't leave." Your voice was shaky and hoarse.

"I'm here, doll. I'm here," Steve whispered, rubbing your lower back.

Normally, it would take Steve roughly about fifteen minutes to calm you down. But because this wasn't a regular panic attack, it took him almost forty minutes to calm you. "Hey," Steve brushed his thumb across your cheek, wiping away stray tears. "How's about you and I go train, hmm? Would that make you feel better?"

A broken laugh escaped your lips. "You sure that would be a good idea after what just happened?"

"Maybe you need something to get your mind off of this, and it seems to me that other than me, training helps you take your mind off of things."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

The elevator door opened, revealing the training room before you. "Come on, doll," Steve smiled as he took your hand in his and took you towards the mat. "Trust me on this one, sweetness. You'll feel better after this, promise."

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Steve. What if I end up hurting you?"

Steve laughed, guiding you towards the mat. "That's kind of that point, sweetheart. I don't mind if you hurt me, just as long as you're feeling better."

You sighed, but you allowed him to drag you towards the mat. If anything, you were probably worrying too much. I mean, he _was_ a super soldier. Besides, Steve was taller, bigger, and heavier than you. How could you possibly hurt him?

 _Oh, you know_ exactly _how to hurt him, and it involves a lot of fire..._

"Y/n!"

Both you and Steve turned around to see Thor smiling brightly at you, carrying Stormbreaker in his hand. You smiled back at him politely. "Hey, Thor. Why are you up so early? It's like five A.M."

"Well, I noticed that when I walked into the commons room that everyone was looking rather depressed," Thor looked you knowingly, having been present during some of your previous emotional outbursts. "So I decided that I be of service, seeing as you worry about injuring Captain Rogers."

Steve sighed with relief, thankful for Thor's arrival. Surprisingly, Thor was the one you _didn't_ go easy on. The only one whom you could occasionally launch across the training field and the only one willing to occasionally punch you in the face.

"Thank god," Steve looked at Thor with appreciation. "But, uh, maybe take it outside? Last time you guys sparred in here Tony got mad about having to replace the flooring." 

You could only sigh and smile, following Thor to the door that leads to the training field. "Yeah, yeah, Steve. We'll be careful. You can even watch me kick Thor's ass if you like."

Thor's booming laugh echoed throughout the training room. "Y/n, I assure you that you and I are equals at the very least."

* * *

 For about thirty minutes, you and Thor had been going at it, punches and ax swinging and all. And all the while, both of you were laughing, enjoying the familiar feel of an adrenaline rush going through your veins and the wonderful sound of combat. Meanwhile, Steve gladly stayed back, cheering you on.

It may have not been obvious to you or Thor, but it was becoming increasingly obvious to Steve. He could practically feel the tension rising between you and Thor. Something was about to happen, he was sure of it.

Thirty more minutes had passed and the intensity of the fighting had dramatically increased to the point where both of you were using your abilities to aid yourselves. Thor was continuously sending streaks of lightning towards you, while you used the nearby lake's water to try and restrain him.

"Come on, Y/n!" Thor pressured you, sending yet another streak of lightning towards you. "Don't hold yourself back!"

 "Only if you don't go easy on me!" You laughed, dodging a blast of lightning and willed a stream of water to grab him.

Thor smiled. His eyes were now pure electricity. Above you, the sky grew darker, the smell of oncoming rain and the iron of lightning becoming ever more prominent. You could hear the crackle of the lightning and the booming of the thunder five seconds later. And so did Steve.

"Oh, shit," Steve looked at the sight before him. There they were, Thor about to turn you into a charred patch of grass, and you just standing there. Steve had to do  _something_ about it, otherwise, he would never forgive himself. Just as he ran towards you to stop Thor, it was too late.

Several streaks of lightning came down on you, the number of them you were unsure of. Everything was in slow motion for you, so in what seemed like minutes to you, to them, you were already in your other form. You curled your massive wings around you, absorbing the lightning into your body. When the barrage finally stopped, you uncurled your wings, rising to your full height and towering over the two men.

Your two tails swished back and forth with anger and shock, all six of your eyes, legs, and horns crackled due to the mixing of Thor's lightning and the natural (but not harmful) emission of radiation. You let loose a thunderous roar, drowning out the sound of thunder high above you. In the process, you aimed at the sky and discharged the electricity from Thor's lightning in a blast of fire, the dorsal plates on your back illuminating.

"Holy... Y/n? Is that you? How did you..." Steve looked up at you in wonder. You knelt to allow him to run his hand across your scales, a low purr emitting from your throat.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Stevie," You huffed, your voice now a low yet feminine rumble. "I just didn't know how you'd react to this...  _thing_." There was a hint of disdain in your voice, almost as if you despised being in this form.

And in truth, you did.

Your father made you into this beast, the military used you to commit the murders and genocides they could bother to dirty their hands with. How could Steve love you when he knows you could turn into this unstoppable...  _thing_? 

"I know what you're thinking, doll. And the answer is I still love you." Steve ran his hand across your thick neck. "You're still beautiful to me, even if you are just a tiny bit more terrifying."

You looked at Steve, wondering if he could see the look of adoration in your face. "Thank you," You turned around and made your way to the lake's edge, slowly walking into the water and making your way to the deepest part of the lake.

* * *

"Thor! What the hell happened out there?" Tony asked the god as he walked into the lab. 

Thor chuckled. "What happened, Stark, was Y/n bringing light to an issue we need to discuss. Do you remember when we went on that mission to... where was it again? Somewhere in Mexico?"

"You mean Isla de Mara?" Natasha looked at Thor, wondering why he would bring up an almost year old mission now.

"Ah, yes," Thor thanked her for her input. "Remember when we came across something that Stark said it looked like a goddamn dragon?"

Tony's face went pale. "You don't mean... "

"I think he does, Tony," Bruce, who was minding his own business until now. "Think we should tell 'em what we found?"

"Might as well, bud. Gather round, children."

The screen in front of them lit up, revealing several different files and pictures. One of them is a photo of a younger Y/n and her mom smiling at a dig site in a jungle. "Is that... Y/n?" Natasha questioned, clearly bewildered at the image. She had never seen Y/n so happy before...

 "Yup," Tony answered, looking at the screen as well. "See, after her mom and dad divorced, her mom got a job as a paleobiologist for an organization called ORCA. Now, ORCA at the time was more or less like SHIELD but made for a very different purpose. Instead of fighting crime and solving international country affairs, ORCA was a research organization tasked with finding out more about what the planet was like before we fucked it up."

"At least," Bruce cut in. "That's what we thought at first. What theydid was go around the world looking for massive creatures that existed long before us."

"Wait, isn't that the plot of a _Godzilla_ movie?"

"Well, what did you think it was based on, Tony?" Natasha snorted. "The reason why they didn't say it was based on a true story is so they don't freak out civilians."

"Either way, they succeeded. More than once." Bruce spoke as he pulled up a map. Scattered across it, dozens of markers promptly labeled 'ORCA Outpost' were shown. "So far, ORCA had found  _seventeen_ -and counting-of what they call 'Kaiju'."

"Yup, sounds like a  _Godzilla_ movie to me."

"Thor, your turn to explain."

"Now, the one that we saw in Isla de Mara is what my people would call a Solarian," Thor stated as the footage of Y/n showed up. "But here on Earth, ORCA has classified them as Kaijudus Gidrah. This again proves my point on how weird human scientists are. And this isn't the only species they've found. There's Kaijudus Hellacia from Texas, Kaijudus Basset from Egypt, Kaijudus Wendigo in Maine, Kaijudus Mosura from China. Hell, there's even one in Russia and Wyoming. They're everywhere."

Natasha looked at the map, where there was a marker labeled 'ORCA Outpost 54'. "What about that one? The one in Japan?"

Bruce looked at the map. "You sure about that?"

Thor waved the question aside. "Nonsense. That one is Stark's favorite."

"Which is?"

"Kaijudus Gojira."


	8. Kaijudus Gidrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first real mission since Alaska, and you're raring to go. Even if you're not in a human form yet.

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

You slowly opened your eyes, vaguely wondering where you were.

It took you a while, but you then realized that you were still underwater in the lake. You sighed, slowly rising from your resting position and shaking off the silt and vegetation that grew on your back. You didn't know how long you've been asleep, but it didn't matter. You were thankful for the six gills that lined your neck, seeing as they allowed you to breathe underwater.

You uncurled your wings, using them as paddles to propel you towards the shoreline. Even though your six legs were weary from your nap, you were able to make it from the shore to the door perfectly fine. The only problem was that you were too big and the door was too small. You growled, painfully shifting your size to squeeze through. You could hear the cracking of glass, but otherwise, you made it through.

You sniffed the surrounding air, hoping to find the smell of food. You caught wind of the ever so delighting scent of bacon and eggs in your room. You let out a small chirp, utilizing it to find your way around since your eyes were still cloudy from hibernation.

Halfway to your room, you bumped into some sort of wall. At least that's what you thought it was until the wall spoke. "What in Odin's name are you?"

You perked up, your head rising above the tall man in front of you. You growled, recognizing that damning smirking plastered on his face. Loki. "Move, Loki," You hissed, the dorsal plates on your back slowly growing brighter. "If I ask you again, there will be blood." 

Loki chuckled. "Well, now. I didn't know they allowed Solarians in the building."

You recoiled in anger, then you slowly sank your head to look at him in the eye. "Listen very closely to my words, Loki, because I will not repeat them. Compared to me, you are nothing but an ant underneath my foot. Your attack on New York is  _nothing_ compared to the damage I can cause. So if you think that I will hesitate to kill you, you are _sorely_ mistaken. So when I say move, you  _move_. Understand?"

By this time, Loki's face had become paler than usual. But he quickly moves out the way and out of your line of sight. 

You smirked, slowly shifting into your human form and slinking into the darkness of your room. You blindly fumbled around, looking for the light switch. Finding it, you flipped it on and made your way to your drawer, selecting a t-shirt and leggings. To your left was your nightstand, which had a plate of food and a note. You picked up the note and smiled.

_Dear Y/n,_

_Thor and Bruce said that you wouldn't be awake for two weeks, so I got worried. Also, in addition to the mission we have coming up now, we have to go visit a government facility. We figured we wait for you to wake up, because... well it involves you, doll. But enough about that. Tony says that when you get back, come see him in the lab. He's got a surprise for you. I think you know what it is._

_Love, Steve_

"God bless that man." You mumbled to yourself. You quickly ate the food and exited your room.

* * *

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Tony shouted as you entered the lab.

You winced, your ears surprisingly still sensitive. "It's too early for all the fucking yelling, Stark. I take it my suit's ready?"

Tony winked. "Correct, King Ghidorah," He pointed to your head, most likely noticing your horns. "I think you're gonna love it, L/n. It's got all the toys you've asked for and more." He pressed a button on a computer keyboard, revealing the dark blue suit.

"Well, shit, Stark," You remarked, impressed by the design that went into it. "You outdid yourself on this one."

Tony simply shrugged in response. "I mean, the design choice wasn't that hard. Might as well make it similar to Cap. Have to make sure the power couple had matching outfits. But it's got a lot more firepower in it than Steve's. It has to, considering the owner."

"Can it withstand high levels of radiation and molecular rearrangement?"

"Oh, honey," Tony laughed, patting your shoulder. "This son of a bitch can withstand an atomic bomb five hundred times." You whistled in admiration. For a moment, the two of you marveled at Tony's handiwork in silence. It was hard not to. The suit itself was a work of art.

"Stark, L/n. Suit up."

You turned to see Steve in his suit walking towards you and... oh dear god, why was it so  _tight_? You could see every single curve and muscle on him, every little outline and detail. And sweet baby Jesus, that  _ass_. That was  _America's_ ass. Steve looked at you and smirked. Oh fuck. Did he see you? Ugh, of course, who were you kidding. He fucking saw you, no doubt about it.

"Let me guess," Tony groaned. "We gotta start the mission early and all that bullshit."

"Zip it, Tony," You cleared your throat. "If there's a mission, so be it. If we gotta do it a little early, then fine. Besides, I finally get to get out of the compound for once."

* * *

"Looking good, Y/n!" Natasha smiled at you.

You chuckled, looking at the floor of the jet. By this time, your horns had retreated into your skull, so you look more human than ever. Only your eyes gave it away. Your pupils were just mere slits. "Thanks, Nat," You looked at her with appreciation. "Though, I would remove the holsters seeing as I don't use or need guns." Footsteps came from behind you. You turned around, only to come into contact with Steve's chest. "Oh, hey Steve. I didn't see you there." You shyly mumbled, still a little embarrassed from earlier. God, you hoped he didn't say anything...

"Hey, doll. It's okay, I'm fine. You look good," He complimented, taking notice of your suit.  _So far, so good,_  you thought. But of course, you jinxed it. Steve leaned next to your ear and whispered, "But not as good as my ass, doll."

Fuck.

You elbowed him in his stomach and gave him your best glare. You'd get him back for that. "Where's the mission at, Natasha?" You asked the redhead. She looked back at the two of you and smirked.  _Damn that woman,_ you thought. 

"Alberta, Canada. Some hostages are being used as ransom. It doesn't seem like a good situation to be in for the kidnappers." You simply nodded as the rest of the team boarded the jet and prepared their gear. 

Thor walked in and smiled at you."Y/n! Are you for your first mission with us?" 

You chuckled. "Hell yeah. Been dying to get out for once. Steve's too damn protective."

"Am not!"

* * *

_**Alberta, Canada, 0600** _

"Alright, Nat," You shouted over the windy snowstorm. "Drop me off here."

Natasha looked back at you like you were insane. "Uh, are you sure about that?" she pointed to a screen on her left that showed how high up you were. "We're like 6,000 meters in the air. You  _sure_ you wanna do a HALO at this altitude?" 

You rolled your eyes playfully. "Nat, I'll be fine. Besides, Thor and Tony got me covered. We'll rendezvous on the west side of the building after we're done." And with that, you ran out the jet in human form and emerged in your other (more impressive) form.  

You spread your wings out into a glide at first but then tucked them in to form a dive bomb. In five minutes, you could see the blanket of snow below you. It's been a while since you've pulled it off, but you manage to shift back into human form and drop into a roll before hitting the ground. "Ow," You groaned, most likely bruising something. "Goddammit."

"Y/n? Are you alright?" Steve's voice came up on comms.

You huffed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thor, Stark, what's your status?"

"Stark landed headfirst into a large pile of snow. He can't seem to be able to get out of it."

You sighed. "Thor, get him out of there," you started to walk toward the building. "Wanda, Nat, Steve, how far out are you?" 

"Right behind you, doll!"

You turned around. Steve, Wanda, and Natasha sprinting towards you. The expressions on their faces were shellshocked. Behind them, the sound of footsteps and shouting followed. "What happened?" You shouted, your nerves starting to become more aware and cautious.

"We got company!" Wanda yelped, deflecting a falling tree branch.

You had to make the decision. If you went into your Kaiju form, it could risk years worth of knowledge that your mother made you swear to keep secret, but if you didn't, Steve and the others could get hurt. Or worse.

"You guys get to the building. I'll hold them off so you can get to the building and get the hostages." You huffed.

Steve looked at you like you were crazy. "You sure you wanna do that, doll? If you get hurt-"

"I'll walk it off," You snapped, the dorsal plates on your back sprouting like sharp spikes of rock on a beach. Your teeth, normally looking like that of a regular human, were now becoming more sharp and predatory. "So do both of us a favor and get to the damn building already."

You looked at the oncoming group of mercenaries. "Because it's gonna get bloody."

* * *

 

**_Castle Bravo, Atlantic Ocean, 0800_ **

He woke, and he prowled his territory.

He was in no hurry. He wasn't hungry, only smelling, seeing - listening.

The depths were not silent.

The deepest sound was time; the steady, slow grind of the earth, the slipping of stone under the ocean floor. He heard this not with his ears but through his bones. It was loudest in the hot place where he fed and rested, but it was everywhere, the background against which all other sounds existed. Sometimes it grew sharper when the earth cracked, and the heat came out, bearing sustenance.

Quicker were the songs of the tides, which were nowhere the same. He knew each contour of the continents by the sound of their tides, moving in and out like breath. Even in the deep ocean, no two trenches or seamounts sounded the same as the surface swelled and sank above them.

Smaller and swifter still, the clicks, the low and high calls of the great swimmers, the high pitched pipping of the smaller ones, the grunts, whistles, chirps of  _life_.

The sea was never silent.

But then came a new sound. He had forgotten what the sound of his kind was like, much less the sound of a female. 

To his shock, even the female sounded different. At least, not like the ones he's heard. The only females he's heard were that of his mother and sister, and both were no longer living. This one sounded like an Alpha. 

He would deal with her later. Besides, the females were only slightly larger than the males. They also have wings, six eyes, and legs, making them more annoying when they want to be.

He rose, ascending towards the opening.

"Welcome back, Serin." Dr. L/n smiled. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Transitioning into his human form still made Serin groggy. He didn't understand how humans could be okay with being so small and vulnerable. Then again he never understood humans in general. Just because they were the dominant species of the planet, he had to look like them to blend in. Call it a blessing and a curse.

"It was alright. Until somethin' woke me up," Serin grumbled, flopping onto a couch. "Doc, I think it was a female. An  _Alpha_ female."

Dr. L/n frowned. "A female hasn't been fou-" Realization struck. 

Dr. Ishirita laughed. " It seems the bet is over, L/n."

"Shut up."

"Hey, doc," Serin looked at the irritated woman. "How's Monet? Is she gonna hatch soon?"

She sighed. "She'll be hatching in a week, Serin. Relax."

In the meantime, Dr. L/n made a little call.

 

 


	9. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve need to let loose some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. THERE IS SMUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"Hey, doll. Time to get up."

You groaned, turning to look at the handsome man beside you. "You know we're off this entire week, right." You huffed.

He pulled you closer. “Really?”

“Yeah,” you told him before kissing him.

He slid his hand from your waist up your back to unhook your bra and tossed it to the side before flipping you over on your back onto the bed, not even breaking the kiss.

He finally broke away from your lips to place kisses down your neck, to your chest. Taking one breast in his hand he rubbed circles around the nipple, while he took the other in his mouth, and circled it with his tongue before sucking on it. You let out soft little moans as he continued and then moved to the other doing the same.

He moved from them, kissing down your stomach before he stopped at your hips. He kissed there and you let out a breathy laugh before he moved to your thighs. He trailed little kisses up one thigh, then the other.  You arched your back, wanting him to get to your aching core, but he was taking his time.

When you threaded your fingers in his hair, he got the hint. You let out a loud moan when you felt his tongue lick a stripe up your core, before sliding in. You whined when he removed his mouth, but that was soon turned into more moans and a few curses when he slid one finger then another inside you, before attaching his lips to your clit. He curled his fingers inside you, causing you to arch your back off the bed, your grip on his hair tightening.

He kept at this, speeding his hand up, licking it and sucking on your clit harder. You were almost sure someone could hear your moans, but you didn’t care as you felt yourself coming closer and closer to your climax. Steve could tell too. He found your sweet spot and pressed on it with his fingers, sending you falling over the edge.

As you were catching your breath, he was kissing back up your body, when he got to your lips, he kissed you deeply so that you could taste yourself on his lips.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” you whispered.

He chuckled and climbed off the bed.

You propped yourself up on your elbows and watched him as he removed his clothes. Your eyes roamed over his body. It was perfect, you thought to yourself. He crawled back on the bed as you sat up. You motioned for him to lay down, and you straddled his hips, bending forward to kiss him once more. You felt his erection pressing against your thighs and you took it in your hand, sliding your hand up and down it, making him hiss in pleasure. He was bigger than what you were used to, but you were still so wet from your first orgasm, you didn’t think much of it.

You ran his dick up and down your folds first, getting it wet, before positioning it at the entrance to your core. You slid down on him slowly, giving yourself time to adjust to his length. You both let out groans at the feel of him inside you.

“Fuck,” you said softly.

“You okay?”

You nodded.

When you got as much of him as you could handle inside you, you began moving your hips slowly, grinding down on him. When you got your rhythm you placed your hands on the headboard for more leverage and began moving on top of him faster. He placed his hands on your hips and helped you move on top of him. He started thrusting his hips in time with your movements. You let out a string of curses as you both continued to move with each other.

You took your hands from the headboard and placed them on his shoulders. He soon sat up, and pulled you closer to him, kissing you again, sliding his tongue in your mouth. His hands on your back and in your hair. You kept moving, the friction on your clit from his body being close was driving you crazy.

“You’re so tight, so wet for me, Y/N,” he moaned in your ear, before biting on it lightly.

“You feel so good, Steve, so so good.”

“You gonna cum for me?”

“Y-yes, so close,” you groaned as your nails dug into his skin.

He felt you tightening around him and he reached down between your bodies and began rubbing your clit.

“Cum for me, Y/N. I want to feel you cum for me.”

“S-steve, fuck!” You cursed again as the feel of his hand on your clit coupled with his dick deep inside you, made you orgasm for the second time.

He rolled you over so that he was on top of you and began moving in and out of you faster, your two orgasms making you slicker than ever. He was getting close to his orgasm. The way your pussy felt around him pushing him closer and closer to the edge. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer and deeper inside you, the head of his dick hitting your g-spot. You were so sensitive from the first two that you were surprised when felt yourself shudder as a small but unexpected third orgasm shook you.

Feeling you flutter around him, pushed him over the edge and he came with a loud moan, pulling out and spilling onto your legs, then finally collapsing on top of you. You wrapped your arms around him holding him close as you both came down from your highs. He finally rolled off of you and he got up to head to your bathroom for a cloth to clean you up with.

You heard the sink running and he returned with a warm washcloth and wiped up your legs, before tossing it into the hamper and then crawled back on the bed next to you.

You lay back on the pillows looking at him with a smile. "Thanks, Stevie. I owe you one." Steve just smiled at you, taking his place beside you once more.

"You owe me nothing, doll. It was bound to happen eventually," He mumbled into your hair. "We both needed it. We work to fucking hard."

"Language, Captain."


	10. Kaijudus Mosura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your mother team up to witness something never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Quick little note before we begin, the characters of Dr. Ishirata Izawa and Dr. Elizabeth Guerrera are the book representations of me and my girlfriend!

"Y/n. Wake up, doll."

You groaned, turning to Steve. "Why do we have to go to work today? I'm tired."

Steve chuckled, kissing your forehead. "Now, doll," He made his way to your side of the bed and knelt in front of you. "You know we can't do that, hon. 'Sides, you owe it to your mom after what happened in Alberta."

"Fine. But, uh," You pointed to the dorsal plates sprouting from your back. "Could you give me a few scratches?"

* * *

There's the power couple of the year!" Tony joked.

You and Steve laughed. Back when you and Steve first announced your relationship to the rest of the team, Tony gave you the nickname "Power Couple of the Year". It was the only nickname you allowed from Tony.

It was a casual mission, therefore suits weren't needed. And in celebration, you got out one of your favorite outfits: a dark red tank top, black jeans, a gray tie, a pair of burgundy converse, and your favorite black leather jacket. Oh, and sunglasses because your eyes still looked  _very_ reptilian. 

So long story short, you looked like Crowley from  _Good Omens_. Because you just  _had_ to dye your hair red so you can back into your old habits. Real smart.

Natasha looked up from cleaning a camera and smiled at you. "Sup, Crowley," She joked, seemingly reading your mind. "Mind helping me out with this?"

You sighed, too tired and drained to come up with a comeback. "Very funny, Romanov," You sat down next to her and took off your sunglasses. "Mind telling me why you're bringing a camera of all things?"

Natasha shrugged and pointed at Tony. "Oh, Tony wanted me to bring one along to the dig site. It's not every day that a giant moth is born."

"Come in, Raptor Nine, what's your status?" Your mother's voice came over the comms.

"Mom! Hey, we're still at the compound but we'll be leaving soon. It should take us nine hours tops." You smiled. After Alaska, the only time you've heard from your mother was when you were in intensive care. So it was nice to hear from her again.

"Hi, honey! I hope you're feeling better after that ordeal in Canada."

"And for God's sake tell me you're wearing sunglasses," The voice of Elizabeth Guerrera popped in. "I don't need my staff freaking out." She said in that joking tone of hers. But it was true. After you changed back, your mom made sure that you  _always_ had sunglasses on afterward. There was no need to freak out the staff of the dig site, even if they were well accustomed to your presence.

You sighed, but a slight smile crept onto your face. "Yes, I have my sunglasses on, angel. And hello to you too."

"Hmph. Well if you must know, I'm doing splendid thank you. And it's not 'angel', it's Elizabeth!"

You groaned. You forgot how old her word choices were. "Oh come on, angel. No one's used the word 'splendid' in over a hundred years."

"Enough you two," Your mother sighed. "So, see you in nine hours?"

"See you in nine hours."

 

_**Five hours later...** _

 

It was pitch black outside. The sound of heavy rain and thunder echoed throughout the jet. The only sources of light were from the dim florescent lights in the jet and the full moon outside. You had been flying the jet for three hours, so you had put it on autopilot. You walked over to Steve, who was reading a book. You then silently sat there, looking at the floor for the next two hours. "Hey, doll. Are you okay?" He looked at you as you tiredly plopped down next to him.

"Yeah, Stevie," You yawned, placing your head on his shoulder. "Never been better in my life."

"Doll," Steve chastised you, his voice hinted with a warning. It's no use lying to him.

You sighed. "Okay, so maybe I'm not at my best. But trust me on this one, Steve. I'm fine, I promise." You tried to smile at him, maybe try and convince him. But of course, Steve doesn't buy it and gives you the look of a teacher who knows better. "Doll, I can tell something is bothering you. Don't you think that you should tell me so I can help you through it?" You stayed silent.

"Is it about the other Kaiju?"

You snapped your head towards Steve. "How did you know about the other Kaiju? That's classified ORCA files."

Steve chuckled, looking out the jet window. "Y/n, don't you think that after your mom called about the moth that I would draw my conclusions? That I would think that if there was a giant moth there could be more?" He looked at you, his face both reassuring and content. "Especially since you woke one up without help."

"I didn't wake him up," You huffed. "He was already awake when I... you know."

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you. You didn't mind, though. Too much of your time was taken for damn Senate meetings about the event in Canada. Thankfully, none were about ORCA and your involvement with the organization.

Looking at Steve's face, you almost didn't want to ask him the question. He looked so calm and content with everything. With the heavy thunderstorm raging outside, the team snoring their hearts out,  _you_. You didn't want to ruin that. But you knew you had to.

"Hey, Steve?" You mumbled.

"Yeah, doll?" Steve yawned, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close. You could tell you weren't the only who was tired and trying to pull an all-nighter. You knew Steve was trying to stay up for the sake of the team.

You squirmed around in his grip. "So, uh. Do you remember that Kaiju I alerted back when we were in Canada?"

"Yeah?"

You sighed.  _Here goes nothing._ "I think... I think he's trying to communicate with me. I know it sounds weird, cause no animal on earth can do that. But it's not so much as talking as it's just clicks, grunts and whistles. Like dolphins, I guess."

Steve stayed silent for a moment, then spoke up. "How long has it been going on?"

"Since Canada. He's barely hearable when I'm on land, but once we had gotten over the ocean I could hear him better, and louder. To the point where I get pounding headaches."

Steve looked outside the window, then at you. "Tony did mention something about Kaiju being able to communicate without vocals. I think he called it bioacoustics or something like that. Maybe the reason why you can hear him is because of... you know."

"Right," You sighed. During your father's experiments on you, you remember him bringing in what looked like the Kaiju you alerted, only smaller and with wings. He drew some blood from the thing and into a syringe. He then injected the blood into you.

"Steve," you spoke up, tears starting to swell. "I don't think I'm ready for all this. Hell, the reason I joined the military was to get away from all this shit. Now I'm being dragged into it again."

Steve looked at you, his eyes filled with sadness. You knew he didn't like seeing you like this. Like you were scared to open up about things that were bothering you. "Hey, look at me, hon," Steve said. You looked at him, tears blurring your vision. "You are perfectly capable of doing this. I don't know anyone else who can do this," He smiled, wiping away stray tears off of your cheeks. "You are the most powerful person I've met in my life." He kissed your forehead and pulled you into a hug.

"Trust me when I say this. You'll make it through this, I promise."

 

_**Four hours later, Yunnan, China, 0600 A.M  
ORCA Outpost 64** _

 

"Wake up, lovebirds!"

 You slowly opened your eyes, sunlight filtering into the jet. You were laid against Steve's chest, your head on his shoulder. You got up from your position, tiredly walking to the cockpit to see the view.

"I don't think I've ever said this," Natasha spoke, her eyes concentrated on the view below. "But my god, that's one hell of a view." 

Surrounded by lush, green mountains, from above the site it looked something like a mountain itself, although on second look it as too regular. Beneath an encrustation of climbing vines, lianas, ferns, and creepers, a gigantic four-sided pyramid rose in steps, ten in all. To you, it resembled the Mayan pyramids and ziggurats of ancient Mesopotamia, but it also shared features with the hundreds of ruined temples scattered across Southeast Asia.

There had once been more to the site. The rainforest around the pyramid concealed the ruins of an impressive city before whatever extinction befell it, thousands of years ago. Now, little remained of the other structures; mounds of stone blocks, the occasional low wall that sketched the foundations of once imposing buildings. The world at large had truly forgotten the place.

"Mother of God," Steve whispered, mostly to himself. You looked down at the site below, fully knowing what was inside.

"Trust me, Steve. She had nothing to do with this."

 

 


	11. Kaijudus Gojira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of Senate meetings and pounding headaches, you finally meet the bastard causing it. You also get to meet a more sensible, more respectable Kaiju. But before you could celebrate her arrival, you could hear the uprising of a new enemy.

You had agreed with your mom that you would land about fifteen meters away from the site. That way you wouldn't disturb the Kaiju inside.

"Y/n!" Your mom jogged over to you and quickly enveloped you in a hug. "It's so good to see you again! How are you feeling?"

You smiled. "Well, other than the fucking Senate meetings and that bastard giving me the pounding headaches, I'm good." Your mother frowned. You didn't tell her about the headaches Serin was causing you to have.

"Well, I'll talk to you about it later," You sighed. "Where's angel, anyway?"

"Back at the site. I think she's almost ready."

* * *

The stone within the temple was ornately carved in enigmatic glyphs and bas-reliefs of humans and beasts that hinted at mythic stories lost in time, yet struggling to be known again. Several statues of women in ornate headdresses held up the roof.

Dr. Elizabeth Guerrera, an entomologist, met your group in the corridors. She was British, younger than you only by a year. She had strawberry blond hair and a nice silly smile should she choose to show it off. When she got talking about insects, Elizabeth was quite interesting.

You were going to smile at her, but something- no, _someone_ caught your eye.

He was tall, quite possibly taller than you by an inch. He was somewhat stocky, muscular in some places. Because he was wearing a t-shirt, you could see the number of scars that covered his arms. Further up his body, you could see the huge scar going over his eye. Speaking of which, his eyes were reptilian much like yours. The only difference was that his eyes were bright blue and yours were red. His hair was either black or dark blue, you couldn't tell with the limited lighting. 

Your headaches returned upon noticing him. " _You._ " You growled, which caught Steve off guard. You didn't growl unless you were threatened or upset...

"Thought you would come here," Serin spoke, a slight smirk on his face. "Didn't expect you to bring humans along with you."

"Look, do you have a problem with me? You've been whining for the past fucking month and giving me a headache," You hissed, taking a slight step forward. Your teammates looked at the two of you warily. They've seen the damage you could do, and that was when you  _weren't_ angry.

Serin snarled, staring you down. "Are you challenging me?"

His question made you think: are you challenging him? 

You gave him a toothy grin, your eyes slowly growing brighter. "You know what? Yeah, I am challenging you. You, me, outside. We'll see who's the real Alpha here."

"Fine by me."

* * *

You almost regret challenging him.

Sure, you were bigger, stronger, faster and could fly. But he was still putting up a good fight.

Unlike your reds and oranges, Serin had deep blues and greys. His dorsal plates were a lot blunter than yours, and his fire was bright blue. It was unsettling to you. You were so used to your own red flames that seeing such a bright color disoriented you.

 _Just give up already,_ you roared to him. Unlike you, Serin couldn't speak English when he was like this. And it made you realize more and more that unlike you, he  _was_ in his natural form. It was you who was out of your element.

Serin let loose a large flame towards you, and you returned the favor.  The flames collided, creating a magnificent purple.

**_Enough._ **

The appearance of a new voice three both of you off. "What the hell?" You muttered to yourself. It was soft and feminine, yet it radiated elegance and power.

**_Your fighting is pointless, Serin. It is clear she will be the victor. It is best to secede the role of Alpha to her._ **

**Monet, please. Not now.**

**_Serin._ **

**Ugh. Fine.**

You flew down towards the temple, hoping that the voice you heard was hers. Shifting back into your human form left you tired and out of breath. You looked around you, only seeing the faces of staff and security.

**_Turn around, little one._ **

You came face to face with two large eyes staring at you. Her face was so close to yours that you could see every little groove. The eyes were so shockingly blue that you couldn't tell if it was real or not. She reminded you of a large larva. And technically, she was.

_**Hello again, little one. It is good to see you face to face.**_ Mosura spoke in your head, letting your hand reach out and feel her skin.

"I never really thought I would be alive to see this, " you chuckled, your hand running across her face. "I always thought I would too old to see you finally come ou-"

A loud shriek of a roar echoed throughout the rainforest. And it didn't sound happy.


End file.
